Parents to be
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: After the wedding ceremony, Chiwa and Hokuto contemplate their new roles as parents and their future together after becoming officially married. Leading to some affectionate teasing about what their child will be like. HokutoxChiwa, *Oneshot*, Timeskip, pregnancy, fluff, feels, cute, marriage, honeymoon, time skip, new parents


**I deleted all my other fics on these two because I felt they were written too poorly**

 **So I did a redux and did a better version**

 **Set after the final chapter to the manga**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Chiwa lay on her and Hokuto's shared hotel bed quietly stroking the small bump under her clothes. A fond look on her face as she contemplated her new role as a mother. She couldn't believe there was a tiny human being growing inside of her. A child that she and Hokuto had created together from their love. It was so scary and yet exciting at the same time.

Hokuto had his arms around Chiwa while resting gently on her stomach. Being careful not to hurt her but wanting to indulge in what felt like the happiest moment of his life. Though they had made many memories together since the first day they met, this was by far one of the happiest he could think of since then.

Chiwa was now his wife, not of an arrangement between the Mamiya's or of personal gain. But one of love, his wife out of choice and of a natural ceremony instead of paper. Now he could have his own family outside of the Mamiya family like he always wanted. With he and Chiwa's baby and the three of them living in their new home.

Well, make that four. Chiwa and Hokuto had moved into her grandmother's old home thinking it a better place to raise their child and wanting them to enjoy her grandmothers garden. However, decided to renovate the house with the money that Hokuto had. It certainly looked better than it had been in the past, that and the two wanted a child for the baby.

But as expected of becoming a new mother, Chiwa had her concerns. I mean she had faced many trials and tribulations before marrying Hokuto, even meeting new ones after becoming his wife. "Though it seems a harsh thing to say, I really don't want them to be like my dad" she said reluctantly.

Because he gambled and lost all their money via loans. Her mother had left him a long time ago and she hadn't heard from her since, she didn't even know if she was still alive or remarried either. Though it seemed harsh, it had deeply affected her growing up to lose such an important female role model.

She wanted her child to feel safe and happy, supported by both her parents and loved. Knowing they had nothing to worry about and could enjoy their childhood. To know that she and Hokuto would both be here to help them and develop them as an individual before they made their own way in the world.

Hokuto softened his eyes becoming pained. He knew that Chiwa had an anything but easy life, which was something they strangely had in common with each other. Maybe they had been fated to meet each other from the start but it took their grandfather to pull the strings that would bring them together.

Her mother left her father and Chiwa, leaving her motherless. Her grandmother died causing her to lose the only female role model she had left in her life at the time. And her father had been bankrupt causing Chiwa to get that job as a host. Having to work ends meet to pay off the debt her father had accumulated over the years.

Though he had never thought about it when they first met, Chiwa had really been through a rough life. Which only made her a stronger and more beautiful woman in his eyes. Able to ride out any and every storm by his side and come out stronger, loving him even more than she had the day before.

He then leaned upwards and kissed her lightly, wanting to ease her worries. "You won't be like that. If your anything like your mother and grandma they'll be fine" he replied playfully. From the few times, he had met her father, he was very docile and passive. Given how Chiwa was very fiery and stubborn, it most likely came from her mother and Grandmother Yuko.

Chiwa would undoubtedly be a good mother, though she would be stern she would give the child endless love. Which was a perfect blend in terms of parenting. However, he then frowned as another thought came through his head "I really don't want it to be a boy. I'd rather have a daddy's little princess than to have a bratty son" he muttered.

If it was a girl he would be able to share the affection equally between Chiwa and himself. If it was a boy he would have to fight for his wife's attention and affections constantly. He still hadn't forgotten that Christmas last year in which that brat Souta rivalled him for Chiwa's affection. He would never give Chiwa over to anyone, no matter what.

Chiwa pouted crossly, that was a rather cheeky question to ask on his part. "You can't determine genes. It's your sperm that allows such a thing!" she snapped. It was his semen that would control the gender of their baby. Asking her not to have a boy was like asking someone to change the colour of the sky or find a way to make unicorns exist; impossible.

Hokuto frowned, damn science. "Well I hope it's a princess. She'd be so cute and a daddy's girl" he muttered crossly. He could imagine their daughter having his hair and face but her mother's sweet personality. She would be his little angel and he would be so proud of her, but he wouldn't let her date until she was old enough.

Chiwa pouted "Well I hope it's a cute boy who will be a prince" she growled. Having his father's face but having her personality, but both of their tempers mixed together. However, under her mothering nature and strong will, they would be a reasonable person but know exactly how to handle a situation.

"Besides, if we have a girl she will just end up being a heart breaker and tease boys like her papa does mama" she muttered defensively. Being a total beauty queen but truly an ice queen. Being confessed to by every boy that let his eyes catch a glimpse of her, only to play with their hearts and leave them depressed.

Hokuto scowled, ok two could play at this game. "Well if we have a boy he'll be a prince but he'll have your scary temper" he snapped. He could imagine their son having a charming smile but turning into a fearsome creature when angered. Hell, with that personality he could turn into a Yankee of all things.

The two glared at each other angrily for a while, a silent argument being shared between them. They then burst out into uncontrollable laughter as they realized how they were already having a domestic before the baby was even born. But they were acting like a family despite the child still being a fetus. But at least it showed they were prepared for the child's wellbeing before it was even brought into the world.

Hokuto then smiled fondly gazing at her slowly swelling belly "No matter what gender the baby is. It will be part you which makes me the happiest. Out of all the women I ever met, you became my baby mama" he said affectionately. To know that someone like Chiwa tamed him and brought out his masochist side. That was what brought him so much joy, that and he knew his mother would have loved her.

Chiwa then blushed profusely at a loss for words, she couldn't believe that Hokuto said something so romantic. She then leaned towards him and hugged him while sobbing. She loved him so much it hurt, to know she was carrying his baby and he still married her after leaving the Mamiya's. Showing she was precious to him above all else.

Hokuto silently pondered on whether the baby would be ok at the angle Chiwa was hugging him from. But he also felt closer to the baby, as if he could reach inside of her and touch it. He then smiled and buried himself deeper into her stomach and caressed the growing bump of the fetus. Wanting to be closer to the child. "Our baby" he whispered quietly.


End file.
